Birthday Surprise
by demi-godesswriter
Summary: It's Haruhi's birthday, and when she gets to school she finds that her six male friends are not driving her crazy as usual. What kind of mischief could they be getting into? And what will Haruhi do when she finally finds them?


Birthday Surprise.

…………………………………….

Okay folks so I know the summary sucked but hey we can't be good at everything right? So I got sick of reading the same thing so here is my attempt at something new! Hope you enjoy it! :P

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN ACADAMY HOST CLUB! Neither do I make any money from the story you are about to read, the only thing that I claim as my own is the idea for the story and the writing on the page. ^_^

…………………………………….

Haruhi Fujioka awoke as usual at 6 am when her alarm clock began to buzz noisily. Groaning sleepily she slid out of her bed and threw on her bathrobe to ward off the cool February air. As she walked out of her room she stopped just after crossing the threshold. Sniffing the air she could smell food and hear the clanging of pots coming from the kitchen.

"Dad?" Harhui called into the apartment. "Are you cooking?" She began to walk into the kitchen when her father bumped into her and started mumbling while pushing her into the small bathroom.

"Haruhi…what are you doing awake?" He nervously asked. Opening the door he pushed her in. "Go shower and get cleaned up darling I'll take care of breakfast today."

She looked at her father suspiciously. "Dad what's going on?"

"Nothing dear, nothing at all…just go get showered and dressed. When you're finished I'll have breakfast ready for you." He shut the door in her face before she could protest farther.

'What was that about?' She thought to herself and shrugged it off. "At least I can relax a little before school this morning. But it's strange, dad usually isn't home at this time of the day and even if he is he's usually asleep…" She shrugged it off figuring that he either simply had the day off or was wound from working the night before and couldn't sleep. Instead of thinking about it more she undressed and took a nice warm shower. The warm water felt nice on her cool skin and she allowed herself a few extra moments of simply standing in the shower letting the water cascade from her head to her toes.

After scrubbing down and getting all of the grime off of her skin from the day and night before Haruhi wrapped a well used towel around her body. "I'm out of the shower dad!" She yelled into the open room before entering her bedroom and shutting the door with a soft thud. Once the door was closed Haruhi began to dry off and then started the process of getting dressed into her Ouran uniform. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror that hung from the wall, when she was content that she looked "boy-ish" enough she grabbed her school bag and walked out into the main section of the small apartment.

When she shut the door to her room she saw her father's head pop from around the corner. "Oh good, go ahead and sit at the table dear I'll just be one more moment and then you're breakfast will be all done." He smiled at his little girl and then continued puttering away in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want any help dad?" Haruhi sat down at her usual place at the table quirking an eyebrow in the direction of the kitchen.

"NO! No…" He smiled at her "I'm fine besides," He grinned at his precious little girl and set a tray down in front of her. "I'm all done see." He grinned and Haruhi once again gave him a quizzical look.

Her father simply smiled and pulled the top off of the tray. "TA-DA!" On the tray sat half a dozen blueberry pancakes, a few slices of sausage, toast, and three eggs. Haruhi looked from the tray to her father and back at the tray again.

"You're eating some off this too right? And what's the deal with all of this food anyway? It must have cost a lot to buy all of these ingredients." Her father smiled at her and sat down loading a few of everything onto a plate for her and placing it in front of his daughter.

While she slowly dug into the food he just laughed at her softly. "Haruhi dear…"

She looked up at him a piece of toast hanging from her mouth. "Yes?"

"Do you know what today is dear?"

"Ummm…Friday?" She shrugged and continued eating her delicious breakfast.

Her father once again laughed at her and shook his head. "Only you haruhi…only you."

She gave him that blank stare and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Huh?"

He patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Only you would forget your own birthday!"

Haruhi stopped mid-chew and blinked at her father. Though her face was blank her mind was feverishly going through the calendar checking the dates. When she realized that her father was indeed correct she blushed and looked down. "It's my birthday." It wasn't a question and her father just nodded once more.

"Yes it is indeed your 16th birthday!" Haruhi blushed at her own stupidity and kept eating her breakfast. Her father stared at her for a few minutes a small twinkle in his eyes and then helped himself to what was left on the tray. They both sat there silently enjoying their food until it was time for Haruhi to head off to school.

"Thanks for breakfast dad. I'm heading out now." She waved goodbye to her father as she left the apartment.

"Have a good day sweetie!" He called after her and then cleaned up the mess from breakfast.

…………..At School……………….

Haruhi walked into her classroom and sat down at her desk. 'Hmmm…Hikaru and Kaoru aren't here yet.' She mused to herself. Granted it was still about twenty minutes before class started but as of late she had noticed that the twins would arrive about thirty minutes early so that they could arrive before her and attempt to pull a prank on the unsuspecting girl. They had been trying these little shenanigans for the last two weeks but for whatever reason they weren't there yet. 'I suppose that they simply got bored with it.' She began unpacking her things. Since she was relatively alone in the room she figured that she would get in a little bit of studying before class started.

She hadn't realized what time it was until the bell rang, a signal that class was about to begin. Closing her books and opening her notes from the previous day she looked at the desk to her left and then the one to her right. The twins still weren't there and part of her was a little worried. 'Those rich bastards probably just skipped school to go skiing or something. At least this way I don't have to worry about them pulling some sort of stunt during class and club. Although Kyoya will probably get mad and find a way to blame it on me that they aren't here and increase my debt.' Haruhi sighed to herself and allowed the ramblings of the teacher to drown out her worries about where the twins had run off to.

………….Lunch time…………..

When the bell rang to sound lunch Haruhi looked around the room. There was still no sign of the twins. She checked her phone and was surprised to find out that they hadn't even tried to text her at all during class. 'Something does not feel right.' Haruhi thought to herself as she walked to the cafeteria. 'Those two have never gone a day without bothering me since I met them. They must be up to something.'

Haruhi walked into the cafeteria and sat down at her usual table and slowly opened the box lunch her father had made for her that morning. It wasn't anything special, some white rice and left-over's from the night before. She glanced around waiting for one of the host club to pop up and offer to trade lunches with her.

After a few moments of silence she knew that something was defiantly going on. 'Where are they all?' She quickly scanned the cafeteria for any sign of the six male members of the host club. 'None of them are here…but why?' In the back of her mind she could hear her conscience screaming for her to run and not look back. 'Something was up. And the fact that she was out of the loop was the biggest signal that whatever was detaining her six friends probably had something to do with her. 'I don't know why I'm so worried. They don't know it's my birthday. I made sure not to tell them, and Kyoya wouldn't know to look it up. Why would he? He doesn't care what I'm doing or anything about me for that matter unless it concerns money or my debt to the club.' She reasoned to herself, she was certain that she was simply blowing everything out of proportion.

But as she ate her lunch and then headed back off to her classroom she couldn't get the feeling to go away that she was missing something. In the back of her mind there was this nagging feeling that she should be watching her every move and that although the school looked harmless and it appeared to be a normal day, something was gravely wrong.

As she walked into the classroom she was bombarded by a group of squealing girls that she recognized as regulars that visited the club.

"Haruhi!" One particularly overzealous girl cried out, "Where are the twins? I haven't seen them all day!" As she looked from one girl to another they all nodded.

"And I haven't seen Tamaki or Kyoya either!" A brunette girl piped up.

"That's right!" A cute little red-head was the next in the circle of girls to grab Haruhi's attention. "And I haven't seen Huni-sempai or Mori-sempai since this morning! And when I said hello to them they looked like they ignored me and ran off to the third floor music room with a look like something was wrong!" The red-head looked like she was about to cry and Haruhi was getting more worried and suspicious as their concerns escalated.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Tamaki-sempai probably just got too carried away about something to do with club activities and Kyoya and the others are probably just trying to rein him in again." While Haruhi looked cool as a cucumber on the outside inside she was panicking. 'Either they are all scheming something or something is terribly wrong.'

"But if they are talking about club activities, why aren't you with them Haruhi? And why would Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai be acting so strangely?" The Red-head was actually rather intelligent and the other girls nodded in understanding and agreement.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Haruhi gave the girls her most charming smile. 'And if they are up to something I swear I will not be accountable for my actions.' "Why don't you all drop by the Host Club later and see for yourselves? I'm sure the six of them have something fantastic planned." Again Haruhi smiled and the girls all seemed to relax and except the fact that the six members of the club where nowhere in sight.

After classes were finished Haruhi packed up her things as quickly as possible, without looking suspicious or alarmed, and headed off in the direction of the third music room. 'I'm going to kill them if they aren't actually there and I get stuck all alone today.'

Haruhi's fears of being the only host in the club that day were easily brushed aside when she opened the door to the Host club and saw the faces of the six previously missing members of the club smiling back at her.

……………………. Muhahahaha…………………

Okay I'm the author and so I say…STOP! I promise that the next chapter will have all the juicy details and be twice as long and ten times more amazing. Please review and let me know what you think so far. This is my first Ouran story and I'd like to know if I'm on the right track or not. Till next time! Don't forget to review!!!!!


End file.
